


Fighting! Wolfram’s intensive crash course revision!

by Niiselin



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiselin/pseuds/Niiselin
Summary: Intense situations produce good results. Wolfram gives Yuuri a push in learning Shin Makoku’s written language.Pure PWP, definitely not canon one-shot. I can’t believe this is my first work.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Fighting! Wolfram’s intensive crash course revision!

Nights in the castle have always been quiet after Günter retires for the day, but today it seems overwhelmingly quiet. The rustling sound of his clothes pushing against the papers on his desk is amplified. Like a child sneaking out to practise a few last swings the night before a competition, Yuuri feels as if every sound is louder than it should be. 

“Yuuri.” His rambling thoughts are interrupted by a voice behind his ear, and the warm breath that accompanies it sends shivers down his spine. 

“_Yuuri!” _ A tinge of annoyance accompanied by a harsh thrust and- Yuuri’s thoughts scatter again. “Focus,” a warm hand strokes up his abdomen, sending shudders through him, “Write the characters for _ vigilance._” 

Shaking, Yuuri reaches out to grab the feather pen he dropped a few seconds prior. It’s not that he isn’t grateful for Wolf’s tutoring but he just thinks it’s a bit _ intense _ for the subject matter being tes- “Ahhhhhn—“ The heat in his belly slowly pulls out, dragging along his insides. Gasping quietly, Yuuri starts to drop the pen, but before his grip can fully slacken Wolfram’s hand reaches to wrap over his hand. 

“_Come _ on, Yuuri. _ You’ve _ been doing so _ well_,” interspersed with his words are short teasing thrusts, enough to catch and pull on his rim, but expertly missing his prostate. It’s _ torture _ and Yuuri does not understand how Wolf can expect him to focus, not when- when he’s like _ this._

Bursting into another full body shiver, he tightens involuntarily around Wolf’s cock and shakes harder at the tightening of his tutor’s grip. It’s both humiliating and arousing to be at the mercy of this angelic looking boy, whose looks dictate that Yuuri should be the one in control. _ Wimp_, Yuuri breathes, he is okay with being a wimp if it means feeling this _ good_. His throbbing cock swings haplessly in the cold night air, unable to find release. Letting loose a moan, Yuuri fights to gather his thoughts against the waves of pleasure shooting through him. He just has to get this one last word correct and he’s free. He puts his pen tip to paper. 

The first short line is paired with a jerk against his rim and Yuuri has to pause and take a few rapid breaths. The next stroke is a long flowing curve ending on an upper tick, and Wolfram matches the tempo of his pen, slowly pushing his cock deep into his ass, and at the last second, angling _ up _— Yuuri’s mind whites out and all the air rushes out of his lungs. His calligraphy is only saved by Wolf’s tight grip. 

_ God_, Yuuri thinks, _ god oh god g- _

Wolfram wraps a calloused hand around him, dragging a pitiful whine out of Yuuri with a slow, kneading pull. Stopping at his tip, Wolf taps his index finger against Yuuri’s urethra opening, “Three more strokes _ Y, u, r, i,”, _matching each tap to the syllables in his name. It’s ridiculous, Yuuri sobs, just like a teacher scolding an errant and distracted student. Each tap jolting pleasure instead of pain. 

A few silent tears well up in his eyes, and trail down his cheeks, and Yuuri is so glad Wolf cannot see his expression right now. He must look nothing like a king. 

Yuuri is beautiful, Wolfram thinks, weak with pleasure and splayed across his desk. Not that he isn’t attractive normally, but now, _ now _ he is a feast for all his senses. Softly shuddering under him, gasping for air and a warm sleeve around his dick. Yuuri’s inexperienced reactions sends a thrill through Wolfram’s body, and he reaches down to drag his nails across his king’s thighs. Whining, Yuuri struggles against the weight he has pressed over him, desperate to reach and move against the desk. It’s a futile attempt, Wolfram smiles, Yuuri won’t be allowed to cum till he allows it. 

He is adorable, struggling to fill in the last few lines. On the third stroke, Wolf reaches down to play with his balls, rolling them around in his palms. Yuuri’s abdomen muscles spasm in response, and tenses up, as if looking to escape from his hand. The next stroke, he gives Yuuri a short reprive. 

And finally, finally, the last stroke, a hanging dot to the side. Wolf hears Yuuri let out a strangled sob of relief. He releases Yuuri’s right hand and immediately the pen clatters out of his weak hands, splattering ink over his assignment. “See,” Wolfram reaches for Yuuri’s member, “You managed to memorise all of them.” 

Wolfram drags an unforgiving nail down the side of Yuuri’s dripping penis, stopping to curl around the base. Grabbing Yuuri’s hip with his other hand, Wolf starts to move in earnest and Yuuri _ screams_, this sudden change in tempo closer to a punishment than a reward. 

“W-Wolf—! P-please,” Yuuri doesn’t know what he’s begging for, lost to sensation. The first thrust sent pure _ fire _ through his veins, as if Wolf had found some way to utilise his majutsu sexually. Each thrust bounces against his prostate gland, and just when Yuuri thinks he’s caught the rhythm, Wolf _ grinds _up into him. Yuuri shrieks. He claws weakly at his desk, crumbling papers, sobbing loudly. Who cares if anyone hears him, he just wants to cum. 

“Wolf_,” _ trembling, Yuuri lifts his head and arcs back, looking towards the blonde haired demon, “_Wolf.” _ It’s as if he cannot process anything outside of Wolfram and his body. His wild glance back meets a blaze in Wolfram’s sea green eyes and then- the hand around him starts moving. Yuuri feels as if he is underwater, unable to catch his breath. Wolf sets a punishing rhythm, rocking the entire mahogany desk.

Each twist of his wrist sends pure sparks towards the fire pooling low in Yuuri’s abdomen but it’s not enough, despite everything- Yuuri heaves out painful sobs, grabbing at thin air, incoherent with need. The cries resounding out are too much for Wolf’s control. He drives in one more time, and bends over to bite Yuuri’s pale nape. The resultant clamping down of his king’s ass is the final trigger and, with a gasp.

“Y-Yuuri,” Wolfram’s dick pulses deep inside Yuuri. It’s the weirdest yet hottest thing Yuuri has ever felt, and it finally sends him over the edge. Wolfram’s pulsating cock ripples through Yuuri. He twitches harshly, jerking in the angel’s hold, and his world goes white. 

Coming to with a hand still working around his limp cock is painful, and Yuuri paws at Wolf’s hand. A quiet plea to stop. He looks wrecked, flushed all over, with tears trailing down the side of his face. Leaning over Wolfram licks at his cheeks, catching the salty drops on his tongue, “You can do it,” he commands, “One more time.” 

Closing his eyes, Yuuri gives himself over. Crying weakly, his member pulses a final time and watery cum leaks out. Having the last dredges pulled out from him leaves him drained and boneless. Collapsed in Wolfram’s arms, he is like a prey at the end of its stamina, ready to be brought back as a prize. 

(It’s a blessing Wolfram thinks, to be the first to taint such a pure soul. Yuuri may not fully accept him as his fiancé yet, but it is easy, Wolfram thinks, for him to make Yuuri crave his body desperately. _ 16, _ a child by demon standards, and entirely too sheltered to the pleasures of this world. Wolfram’s whole mind sings with pure delight at all the opportunities he has with Yuuri, with everything he’ll introduce this black haired demon to.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this love story to my 2010 OTP in a mad haze in 3 hours. And, there is a sore lack of top wolfram. The title is a throwback to the lame TV show name jokes sensei used like crazy in the first few volumes. 
> 
> Following is the original ending my 2am brain wanted to shitpost.
> 
> And Yuri gives himself over to Wolf, who knows his limits, who know him so much better than he himself does. Crying softly, his member pulses a final time and watery cum leaks out weakly. It’s like Wolfram is trying to wring out that final bit of toothpaste in a tube. 
> 
> After everything, Yuri faints dead ass like the wimp he is and leaves Wolf to clean up. Honestly. What kind of fiancé is he. Fucking hell its like he expects Wolfram to do all the house work.


End file.
